User talk:Animation Geek
Looney Tunes: Back in Action Heard back from Dave Barclay, so the page has been restored. Feel free to edit it! Sorry if it seemed like I was jumping on you, but we couldn't figure out what your source was, and all other evidence suggests it wasn't so (the letter from Barclay shows the truth was in-between, and the production note misleading; i.e. the Creature Shop was commissioned, but then he had to re-do the puppets to match the needs of the project). I hope this hasn't put you off. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:24, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :Hi, I think we have enough pictures on this page now, thanks. Also, please don't remove the category tags. Those let us know how we can organize articles on the wiki. I invite you to respond on this page and sign your post with four tildes ~~~~ like that. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 22:58, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for your contributions. One tip to help you get started -- to sign your talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. I saw that you were trying to add pictures to Looney Tunes: Back in Action. If you want to add a picture, just click "upload file" in the sidebar, and you can upload it from your hard drive to the wiki. Then you can add it to the page. Check out the Muppet Wiki FAQ for information on how to add the picture to an article. Leave a message on my talk page if there's anything I can help you with! -- Danny (talk) 15:17, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :Also -- can you give us a source for the Creature Shop's involvement in the Looney Tunes movie? It's not listed on IMDB, or on David Barclay's resume. I hate to sound distrustful, but we like to have sources to back up the information on the wiki. -- Danny (talk) 15:32, 28 August 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, they weren't involved at all. I'm afraid I had to delete it. Likewise, I saw you created a page for Brendan Fraser, and a redlink for Monkeybone. That wasn't a Jim Henson's Creature Shop production either, despite using some of the same puppeteers, so please don't create a page for it. Hopefully you can find something else to work on, though! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:45, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :::Hi again. I'm afraid I had to delete Joe Dante too. Jim Henson's Creature Shop was *not* involved with Looney Tunes: Back in Action in any shape or form, as confirmed by the screen credits, production notes which credit Barclay with devising the stand-in puppets through his own company, making of featurettes, etc. Please don't create any more pages for people who only worked on Looney Tunes: Back in Action. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:52, 28 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Actualy, Andrew, I think you might be too quick on this -- I posted on Talk:Looney Tunes: Back in Action. -- Danny (talk) 16:31, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :::::And I posted back. I'll e-mail Barclay. Since that's absolutely the only evidence anywhere (featurettes on the DVD involve Barclay, but don't mention Henson at all), I'm not at all convinced. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:36, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Okay, that's cool. I just want to make sure that we don't discourage this new contributor, who's adding stuff in good faith. Animation Geek, thanks for bringing this up -- it's an interesting question, and it's good for us to look into it. Andrew will e-mail Barclay, and see if we can get some more information about it. If we can find another source to back up the Creature Shop involvement, then we'll put the page and the pictures back up. If you know of another source, please post about it! Thanks for your contributions so far. -- Danny (talk) 16:40, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :Adding to my skepticism, the main image on Perform FX, the freelance company for Lanoil and Barclay, is from their Back in Action work. Now, the other pages, for the two as individuals, include images from their whole careers, including Henson, so it's mildly possible that they just chose it at random. But I've come across pre-publicity and other stuff that have falsely mentioned Henson before because a puppeteer was connected; I adore presskits and production notes, but since the note comment contradicts the credits (when the Creature Shop has done uncredited work, it's been mentioned in neither), I don't think it's strong enough on its own. That said, I appreciate Animation Geek mentioning his source, so that clarifies things, by the initial post, and the redlink for Monkeybone, made me incredibly leery. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:44, 28 August 2007 (UTC)